


母亲为我做过最好的事

by brooklynkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids
Summary: 摘要：没人想到，也没人期望小天狼星·布莱克会分到格兰芬多，格兰芬多学院的人谁都不想要他——尤其是詹姆斯`波特。





	1. 第一章：分院

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Nicest Thing My Mother Ever Did For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911381) by [mysid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid). 



> 作者原注： JKR在《凤凰社》中介绍了小天狼星家人之后，我之前所有关于小天狼星和詹姆斯在去霍格沃茨之前已经是朋友，或者一见如故的想法都飞到了九霄云外，被此念头取而代之。本文仅与《凤凰社》设定一致。
> 
> 免责声明：小天狼星、他的家人和学校都属于J.K.罗琳。尽管如果他属于我们中的某人，他会更幸福（也更长寿）。
> 
> 文中提到的巫师小说《寻找红龙》是Alkari在That'sWhat Little Boys Are Made Of一文中虚构的。（hat's What Little Boys Are Made Of一文主角是12岁的莱姆斯和小天狼星，强推。）

“别磨蹭了，小天狼星。”他母亲厉声说，“我想赶快去站台，越快离开这些肮脏的麻瓜越好。他们一定得盯着我们看吗？“

最后一句是讲给她的弟妹洛听的。洛也陪自己孩子去霍格沃兹特快列车。她的小女儿贝拉特里克斯和小天狼星一样，马上要去霍格沃茨读一年级；次女纳西莎要读六年级；长女安多米达已经毕业，但家人几乎不提她了。

“他们总是盯着看。魔法部真该把站台换个麻瓜到不了的地方。”洛说。

“如果我们穿麻瓜衣服，他们就不会盯了。”小天狼星再次指出。

“你今天够了。”母亲说，“你已经烦了我一整个上午了。老实说，我不知道哪个让我更感激：是学院有可能让他改邪归正，还是他不再在家影响雷古拉斯。”虽然母亲没说出“学院”的名字，但他们都知道是斯莱特林学院；所有的布莱克都去了斯莱特林，这是家庭传统。当他受伤时，小天狼星总是有点惊讶，他的血竟然不是绿色的。“布莱克等于斯莱特林”的规则总是适用，少数几个例外去了拉文克劳。小天狼星真诚地希望他也是个例外，但他不想让自己期望值过高。雷古拉斯离他太近了，小天狼星用胳膊肘捣了一下他肋骨。

“亲爱的，我绝对知道你什么感受，”洛安慰道，“她离家出走时我都气死了。但现在我很感激，幸好她走了，没法影响其他两个女孩。”

“那个怪胎影响我们？真的，妈妈，“纳西莎斥道，”给我们点信心吧。“她甩了下肩膀上的金发，推着手推车穿过检票口。

贝拉特里克斯毫不犹豫地跟着，她毕竟多次送姐姐去过霍格沃茨特快。小天狼星虽然是第一次，但他表现得同样漫不经心。他早就知道，不要在家人面前表现出软弱或者恐惧。与鲨鱼共泳时不要流血。

火车和他想象的一样，正如阿尔法德叔叔所描述的：充满活力的红色，蒸汽发出嘶嘶声，像是要活过来了。小天狼星总是觉得麻瓜机器很迷人，施加了魔法的麻瓜机器就更迷人了。他还不确定是“他”还是“她”，但霍格沃茨特快太有个人特征了，不可能是“它”。

“快点，小家伙，”纳西莎朝着贝拉特里克斯和小天狼星吼道，“我看到我朋友了。今天我可能不得不让你们和我坐一起，但如果你们让我在朋友面前难堪了，我保证让你们以后活在地狱。”

纳西莎的父母命令她在火车上照顾妹妹和堂弟，小天狼星的父母命令他跟纳西莎以及她认为合适的任何人呆在一起。 “我不会让你在火车上瞎转，跟泥巴种们说话的。”他母亲警告说。

小天狼星个人来说，希望至少能碰到一位麻瓜出身的学生。他有一百万个关于麻瓜的问题想问。他的叔叔阿尔法德的妻子苔丝是麻瓜，小天狼星一直很喜欢她。他与麻瓜文化唯一打过的交道就是偷偷从家里溜出来，通过飞路系统去阿尔法德和苔丝家。但苔丝去世后，阿尔法德随之决定离开英国，小天狼星与麻瓜世界彻底隔绝开了——从他曾经想要称之为“家”的那个地方切断了。

“如果我真的遇到了麻瓜出身的人，”小天狼星想，“我希望我别说什么蠢话给搞砸了。”就在两天前，他和贝拉特里克斯讨论麻瓜出身的霍格沃茨学生时，还用了“泥巴种”；但直到再次说出口，他才意识到自己用了这个词。“我怎么向刚被我侮辱的新朋友解释，'对不起，我不是有意要伤害你。只是我心胸狭窄的父母在我的大脑留下了印记。”

纳西莎指挥着小天狼星把他的行李放下，然后他走下火车向弟弟和母亲说再见，义务性地吻了她的脸颊。他知道母亲不想要这个吻，他也不想吻她，但总要顾及一下面子。

母亲与婶婶在和艾弗里及罗齐尔家的人相谈甚欢，因此小天狼星斗胆利用了一下这片刻的自由。他开始在其他学生和他们的家人中乱转：几乎所有人都穿着麻瓜衣服，但小天狼星知道他们几乎都是巫师。他想知道有没有谁像苔丝一样是真正的麻瓜。一位巫师差点就以假乱真了，但他穿着龙皮靴子。一位女巫带着幼小的儿子，可能也是一年级新生；她穿着牛仔裙和海军蓝套头衫，相当令人信服，但她后面口袋的魔杖绝对出卖了她。

“小天狼星！”他听到母亲的声音传来，不情愿地匆匆赶了回来。

* * * * *

小天狼星之前觉得，没什么比困在父母和他们朋友中间，听他们宣传纯血统理论更糟糕的了，他错了。更糟糕的是困在纳西莎和她的朋友中间，听她们肤浅势利的“闺蜜聊天”。

“他实际上给我寄了封信，问能不能在分院仪式上坐在我旁边。”

“你怎么回的？”

“我让猫头鹰回了个便笺，说我会考虑考虑。你怎么看？我该鼓励他吗？”

“唔，他家人没什么钱，但他很聪明，前途不错，也不算太糟糕。”

“你知道他曾祖母是麻瓜，对吧？”

“但那已经很久了，其他的血统都是纯巫师。”

“我不会冒这个险的。如果你和一个有麻瓜祖先的人结婚，就有可能生下哑炮，这得多尴尬？“

小天狼星觉得他有两个选择：要么用头撞墙直到昏过去——墙上还有软垫，估计且撞一会儿呢——要么离开，希望纳西莎不在意。

“劳驾，”他起身离开时低声说。纳西莎既没试图阻止他，也没问他要去哪儿，但他确信，她给家里的信上绝对会保证两位母亲都知道，小天狼星一个人在火车上乱走。

他经过的第一个隔间全都是他认识的男孩，有比他大的，也有同岁的，但他也不想去那儿。“接下来的七年我都会被困在他们中间，听他们说话，现在着急什么？“他继续走，有的隔间很满，有的只有几个人，但很明显所有包间里的人现在都已经是朋友了。他几乎走到了火车尾部时瞥见了一个车厢，停住了脚步：里面只有三个人，每个人似乎都沉浸在自己的世界里。一位十五六岁的女孩全神贯注地在读书，咬着一绺头发；一位像是一年级的男孩正盯着窗外；另一位十三四岁的女孩坐在地板上，把座位当桌子写论文。

“所以这就是格格不入的人呆的地儿了。”他想着，拉开了门。

“我可以坐这儿吗？”

三个人都抬起头来。“当然，”写论文的女孩说，“只要你别指望有人跟你说话。”他们一个接一个地回归沉默。“阅读女孩”的脚占了她对面的位置，“论文女孩”的两本书和几张羊皮纸占满了另一个座位，唯一的空座是小男孩正对面。

“你好。”小天狼星坐了下来。他意识到这就是那个几乎“以假乱真”的女巫牵着的男孩。

“你好。”男孩笑着回答。他看了眼那俩女孩，又看看小天狼星，好像在说：“对不起，现在真的不能说话”，然后继续盯着窗外。小天狼星决定了，“阅读女孩”是正确的，他从长袍口袋中拽出最近在读的《寻找红龙》。

* * * * *

一年级学生都想挤到一位身材高大、毛发茂密的男人身边，跟着他走，站台一片喧嚣混乱；其他年级学生都挤着走另一条路。小天狼星找不到和他同坐一车厢的男孩了，也不是说他们是朋友，他们甚至都没自我介绍，小天狼星只是想知道有个人入校时和他一样孤独。“他甚至可能不是一年级。他可能是二年级。”

他们靠近小船时，小天狼星发现自己闯进了一群野心勃勃的斯莱特林中。鉴于他之前多少在他们面前说出过自己的真实想法，他们都觉得自己被侮辱了，小天狼星觉得，如果跟他们坐一起，十有八九不等上岸就得被扔下水，估计得游过去。他快速做了个战略决策：和贝拉特里克斯坐同一条船。家族忠诚有局限性——非常明确的限制——但确实存在。如果和她坐一起，那他能干着上岸的机会比不和她坐一起大得多。

贝拉特里克斯的一个朋友——是莱蒂斯Lettice吗还是拉维纪Lovage？反正是个植物名—— 和他们坐在一起，还有个小天狼星之前见过几次的男孩。“你紧张？”小天狼星看到那个男孩紧紧抓住船身和座位，指节都发白了。

“不，”男孩简短地回答。

“唔，当然不紧张。你的指关节之所以发白，因为你在努力抑制自己不要跳下去游泳。”小天狼星也不太确定为什么要揭穿他，要他承认很紧张——“他叫西弗勒斯·斯内普。”也许他需要保证自己不是唯一一个紧张的。但小天狼星知道，自己也永远不会承认有多害怕。

“你才该紧张，小天狼星。”贝拉特里克斯扭了过来， “谁知道你会分到哪个学院，怪胎。如果你没分到斯莱特林你就倒霉了。你母亲说——”

“闭嘴，贝拉特里克斯。“

“哦，非常成熟。”另一女孩冷笑道。

“你也是，莱特斯（译者注：Lettuce莴苣，小天狼星只记得她的姓是个蔬菜）。”

“哼！”她表情酸涩地哼了声又扭了回去，剩余的旅途全程安静。

“贝拉特里克斯有一件事说对了。”小天狼星一只手放在肚子上，感觉胃里全是蛇在蠕动，“我对分院感到紧张。”他知道如果他没分到斯莱特林，父母和所有的亲戚都会大发雷霆，但他仍然希望别分到斯莱特林。

情况一度有所不同，偶尔有谁分到拉文克劳，或者与拉文克劳结婚，布莱克家也很骄傲。“知道家里有人有脑子挺好的。”小天狼星的堂姐分院时父亲说过。据阿尔法德叔叔说，他分到拉文克劳时，两个哥哥相当骄傲，吹嘘说：“他太聪明了，分在斯莱特林就聪明过头了，不得不放在拉文克劳。“

安多米达和阿尔法德要对家族态度的转变负责任。他们俩都拒绝信奉家人对纯血统和对麻瓜的态度。阿尔法德甚至和麻瓜结了婚，有传言说安多米达也秘密这么做了。 “如果他们在斯莱特林，这种事绝对不会发生。”布莱克家族认定。小天狼星一半担心他们是对的；一半担心如果自己分到斯莱特林会成为什么样的人。

小船终于抵达了岸边。小天狼星爬上楼梯进入学校的路上，仍然和贝拉特里 斯克、拉蒂斯和西弗勒斯在一起——不是因为他想这样，而是因为他没理由不这样。他所有的注意力都在即将发生的分院上，这会决定他的整个学校生涯，甚至是一生。一位穿黄袍的女巫微笑着介绍自己是赫奇帕奇学院院长阿泰米西亚教授，告诉他们分院仪式即将开始。然后她说的任何话小天狼星都听不进去了。

她离开房间后，小天狼星开始环顾其他一年级新生。一位金发辫子的女孩脚一直不舒服地动来动去，好像得去厕所一样；一位比其他人都高的女孩，双臂交叉在胸前，好像想隐藏她早熟的曲线；火车上那个安静的男孩站在边上，但他离太远了没法说话。小天狼星四处看时，无意中听到有人厌恶地说了“斯莱特林”这个词。他看着那个说话的男孩：黑发，戴眼镜，声音很低——但也不是耳语——在跟另外俩男孩说话。黑头发的男孩带着明显的厌恶直接看着小天狼星，小天狼星不服气地瞪了回去。

一年级新生进入大厅后，分院帽开始唱歌了：“格兰芬多维护他狮子般的勇气”，“拉文克劳学习日益精进”，“斯莱特林寻求成功的途径”和“赫奇帕奇一心只追求公平正义”。帽子向所有人保证，”我会窥探你的希望和梦想，但会保守你的秘密。”一些新同学对于分院方式很惊讶，小天狼星听到也很惊讶，他觉得自己有记忆以来就知道分院帽了。

女巫开始叫名字：“艾施沃斯，艾德里安”，小天狼星深吸了一口气。姓氏靠前有利有弊：他没有足够的时间让自己冷静到假装无动于衷，但也不会恐慌很久。

“拉文克劳！”分院帽叫了出来，左边的第二张桌子爆发出欢呼。

“求求你，拜托拜托。”小天狼星默默地恳求道。

“艾弗利，马丁。”分院帽这次时间更短，“斯莱特林！”

“毫不奇怪。”小天狼星想。

“布莱克，贝拉特里克斯。”

“今年好像押头韵的名字特别多。”贝拉特里克斯向前迈进时，小天狼星旁边一个金发矮个男孩小声说。“你觉得下一个会是双C吗？”

“斯莱特林！”

“不，下一个是我。”小天狼星对那个男孩说。

“布莱克，小天狼星。”

他俩擦肩而过，贝拉特里克斯给了他一个胜利的微笑。帽子盖住他眼睛时，小天狼星想，如果想一下自己想分入的学院会不会有帮助？

“非常聪明，我看到了。”一个声音说。

“我超级聪明，希望把我分到拉文克劳。”小天狼星想。

“但不是特别谦虚。”

“你能听到我的想法？”

“再想想可能也没那么聪明，斯莱特林也是个不错的选择。凭借你的天赋和才能可以走得很远。你需要的只是个合适的环境，培养你实现你与生俱来的权利。”

“滚他的与生俱来的权利，任何学院都比斯莱特林好。”

“如果不在斯莱特林，你家人会非常生气的。”

“很好，他们也滚蛋吧。”

“格兰芬多！”

“格兰芬——你在开玩笑，对吧？“小天狼星想，但分院帽不回答了。他脱下帽子才意识到，之前新生得到的热烈掌声他都没收到，只有几个格兰芬多零零星星地在鼓掌。掌声消失了，他看向格兰芬多的桌子。“他们不想要我，”他意识到，“谁能怪他们呢？”

“请和你学院同学坐在一起。”阿泰米西亚教授催促道。

小天狼星默默地点点头，走到最左边的桌边。他高昂着头：他的学院恨他，家人要杀了——可能真的会杀了他——但小天狼星不会表现出恐惧的。“与鲨鱼共泳时不要流血。”他坐在离教职工桌最近的一端，背对着斯莱特林的桌子。有些格兰芬多盯着他，有些无视他，但没人自我介绍。他模糊地意识到，接下来有三四个学生也分了院，然后格兰芬多爆发出热烈的掌声。他们在欢迎他们第一个“真正的”新院友。一位棕发女孩走过时瞥了眼小天狼星，远远坐到了桌子旁。突然，格兰芬多再次欢呼。小天狼星转过头，看见一位红发女孩走近，她对他微笑，他尽力笑回去；然后她坐在了对面的长凳上，与小天狼星及其他学生距离相当。

他们刚说了声“嗨“，一位高年级学生就向女孩自我介绍，然后在她耳边小声说些什么。女孩一边听一边从眼角瞥小天狼星。小天狼星扭过身去，接着看分院。

又一个押头韵的名字——“格林伯，格温多林”——引起了他的注意。小天狼星想找那个金发碧眼的男孩，但别人个子太高完全找不着他了。另一位女孩——凯多，欧律迪刻——分到格兰芬多之后，“莱斯特兰奇，罗道夫斯”和“理格德·莎拉”都分到了斯莱特林。 “卢平，莱姆斯”原来就是小天狼星在火车上共处同一车厢的男孩。当分院帽喊道“格兰芬多”时，小天狼星和其他人一起为他喝彩。

“我们又见面了。”莱姆斯笑着说，坐在了小天狼星正对面。

小天狼星笑了笑：“这次我们可以说话了。虽然我得警告你，跟我说话可能是被学院唾弃的好方法。”

莱姆斯耸耸肩：”那又怎样？”这时他又听到了一个押头韵的名字，”玛克奈特，玛格丽特。”

帽子再次喊出“格兰芬多！”时，格兰芬多爆发出热烈的掌声。玛格丽特选了个位子坐下来：能跟红发女孩正常交谈，但跟小天狼星中间隔着两个高年级学生和一个空座。他不认识这个姓，她可能不是纯血统。如果她知道要警惕他，要么她长在混血的巫师家族，要么就是生于麻反家庭，但从那些还没分院的新生的窃窃私语中得到了警告。

又过了三个学生，然后女巫说：“佩迪鲁，彼得（Pettigrew,Peter)。”小天狼星看见那个金发男孩向前走了一步。

小天狼星忍不住微笑起来。“难怪他注意到了押头韵的名字。”彼得在小天狼星旁边坐下时，小天狼星对这位新相识咧嘴笑道：“你是对的。今年头韵非常流行。“彼得也冲他笑了。

“波特，詹姆斯。”女巫喊道。这引起了小天狼星的注意，他又继续看分院仪式。波特是那个公开表示不喜欢“可能的“斯莱特林的戴眼镜的男孩。小天狼星毫不惊讶。他知道波特这个姓氏，他们是纯血统的巫师家族，但对麻瓜和麻瓜出身巫师的看法更开放。

一会儿后分院帽大喊“格兰芬多！”学院再次欢呼。小天狼星和其他人一同鼓掌，但詹姆斯走过来，坐在莱姆斯和那个红发女孩之间，对着所有新院友笑了起来，除了小天狼星。他的目光终于落在小天狼星身上时，小天狼星能想到的形容他表情的最佳词汇就是“挑战”。詹姆斯知道布莱克家族是什么人，他已经鄙视小天狼星了，而且绝对会保证小天狼星未来的日子十分悲惨。小天狼星想知道彼得和莱姆斯多久后也会恨他。

艾文·罗齐尔走向斯莱特林的桌子，“沙克尔，伊莎贝尔“的名字被叫出来时，小天狼星看了看还没分院的几个学生。

“格兰芬多！”伊莎贝尔灿烂地笑着，匆匆坐在第一个被分进格兰芬多的女孩旁边。

“辛尼斯物，索菲娅（Sinistra, Sophia）。”

“拉文克劳！”

“嘿，彼得。”小天狼星大声说，好盖过掌声：“又一个押头韵的名字。”

“斯内普，西弗勒斯（Snape, Severus）。”女巫说。彼得对小天狼星笑了笑，显然很高兴不止他一个人注意到这些事。

“你当然知道他的名字，对吧？”詹姆斯说，“我打赌你的家人都非常友好。要不然蛇族聚在一起干吗呢？“

“斯莱特林！”

“你熬制毒药了吗？诅咒毫无防备的麻瓜？”

“滚开，波特，“小天狼星反击道，“你对我一无所知。”

“我知道你在戏弄彼得的名字。 “嘿，彼得，又一个押头韵的名字。”詹姆斯嘲弄道。

小天狼星迅速瞥了眼彼得。他一脸受伤的表情，清楚明白地说明他相信了詹姆斯。 “太棒了。我们甚至还没分完院，他已经让彼得恨我了。我敢打赌，等我们吃完饭他会让莱姆斯也恨我的。”

最后几个学生分院完毕后，分院帽和凳子都撤了下去，女巫在校长旁坐了下来，校长站起来发言。

“自从去年冬天我成为这所古老神奇学校的校长，我就一直在期待第一次分院仪式，好有机会在你们宁愿吃饭时长篇大论地说蠢话，然后说，'开吃吧。‘”他没再说什么就坐了下来，学生和教职工发出了真诚——即使简短的——欢呼声。

小天狼星转身回到桌上，看到桌子中央的金色盘子满是食物。他赞许地注意到，食物看起来美味丰盛又令人舒适，让首次离家的学生想起家里的烹饪，还会有点想家。当然他并不想家。盘碟在学生中传递，让他们盛满食物。幸运的是，所有都是逆时针方向传的，莱姆斯传给小天狼星。有一瞬间他想知道，如果要波特或某位高年级学生传给他，他会不会什么也吃不到。

整个大厅都是愉快聊天的嗡嗡声。小天狼星想知道他的新院友是否有麻瓜出身的。如果有，他还想问他们问题，但他知道詹姆斯肯定会误解他。他认出了佩迪鲁和卢平都是巫师姓名，但并不了解他们的直系亲属。离他最近的女孩是那个红头发，但他没听到她的名字。他还没想到一个安全的问题，就有人聊到了小学。彼得，艾薇和伊莎贝尔都去了大不列颠巫师文法学校，这是所招收幼年巫师的国立学校，两个女孩是好朋友。玛格丽特，昵称梅齐，虽然是苏格兰人，却去了大不列颠巫师文法学校的爱尔兰分校。 詹姆斯和欧律迪克——詹姆斯称她戴斯——都去了艾默里斯厅。 小天狼星知道艾默里斯和自己的小学同样贵——可能更贵——但并不像自己的小学要求纯血统才能就读。

“我是唯一就读麻瓜学校的吗？”红发女孩问道。

“不，我也是。”莱姆斯回答道。 “我是莱姆斯。你呢？”

“莉莉，“她笑着说，“你是麻瓜出身吗，莱姆斯？”

小天狼星饶有兴趣地听着，在他俩中间看来看去。詹姆斯盯着小天狼星等着他评论。

“不，但我妈妈是。”莱姆斯回答。

小天狼星咧嘴一笑，低头看着盘子。

“你笑什么，布莱克？”詹姆斯问。

“我只是在想，这就能解释，为什么今天早晨在国王十字车站，这穿着像麻瓜方面，莱姆斯的母亲比大多数人做得都好。”

“我注意到你的家人甚至试都没试，”詹姆斯说，“穿得像麻瓜有辱他们的身份吗？”小天狼星瞥了眼莱姆斯，发现他非常故意地在盯着盘子，他看起来不像生气或受伤，但他完全面无表情，表明他其实在隐藏自己的感觉。小天狼星又看向詹姆斯，他正胜利地笑着。小天狼星瞪了他一会儿，继续沉默地吃饭了。

——作于2003年10月，译于2019年2月16日


	2. 第二章 热烈欢迎

新学期第一天开了个好头，满满登登的一天课，詹姆斯要急急忙忙地下楼吃早餐，别在城堡里迷路，尽量顺利地找到教室，他甚至没顾得上跟小天狼星作对。教授魔咒课的弗立维教授是位非常好的老师，下课时每人都成功地完成了第一个咒语。即使社交生活没有任何改进，但令小天狼星宽慰的是，学业有了个良好的开端。魔术史乏味到小天狼星很容易想象他们的幽灵教授是真的死于无聊。他心想，幸好是午饭前上魔术史，不然吃得饱饱的再听宾斯教授单调地讲课，估计很快就能睡着。

小天狼星想尽量在午餐时避免麻烦，于是拿出了他的《寻找红龙》，还剩下一两章他就看完了。

“这肯定是本好书，”莱姆斯说，“你在火车上也一直在读。”

小天狼星抬起头微笑着，松了口气：莱姆斯没有不理他。“我在火车上看是因为那两位女孩希望安静，但这确实是本好书，很多动作场景。我快看完了，到时候可以借给你。”

“谢谢，我会借的。“莱姆斯没再继续聊天，打开魔术史课本开始阅读。

* * * * *

魔药课是当天最后一门课，詹姆斯走在格兰芬多一年级学生最前面，他们走近魔药课教室时，他突然转身向其他人宣布：“猜猜我们和谁一起上魔药课？我想老师是希望布莱克感受到在家的温暖。”

小天狼星知道，“在家”绝对是他在这堂课上会有的感受，但绝不温暖。斯莱特林一年级学生也在紧闭的教室门口等候，他看到他们的面孔时意识到，这群人比他的新院友更鄙视他。绝大多数的斯莱特林新生，他似乎一出生就认识了。他们之前认为他“奇怪”，与别人“不同”，但现在他们知道了有多“不同”。他们每人都有意或无意地知道，小天狼星·布莱克拒绝了他们的学院，拒绝了他们和他们所信仰的一切。

“你给家的信上有没有提到分院，小天狼星？”贝拉特里克斯甜美地问，“我写了。我也给你父母写了，免得你没时间。”

“我知道你会写的，那我就不费这工夫了。”这也不是完全撒谎。他知道贝拉特里克斯分院后会立刻写信回家，吹嘘自己分到了斯莱特林，告发小天狼星分到格兰芬多；他怀疑她也会写信给他的父母。贝拉特里克斯跟雷古拉斯一样，永远不会放过任何告发兄弟姐妹或堂兄弟姐妹的机会。然而，这并不是他没给家人写信的原因：他知道这会激怒他的父母，因此没有任何加速这一进程的欲望。

门突然转开了，谈话也没必要继续。学生们鱼贯而入，按照学院分开坐：斯莱特林占据了房间左侧，格兰芬多右侧。小天狼星坐在了后排，尽量让自己别引起任何一个学院的注意。他一点也不吃惊没人和他坐一起；他吃惊的是，莱姆斯坐在了他的正前方，扭头对他耳语：

“我以为她是你姐姐。”莱姆斯拿出笔记小声说，“但她说'你父母'。”

“我姐姐？闭嘴吧你，她是我堂姐就够糟心的了。“

“别说话了。”教授从座位上站起来，转到桌子前边。全场安静之后，他说：“我是西洪教授。为了这间房间里每个人的安全，我必须要求你们认真地对待魔药学的课程。如果不注意我的指示，或者没留心你手头的工作，可能会有灾难性的后果。“当西洪在房间里转来转去，指示一长串安全规则时，詹姆斯把一张折叠的羊皮纸递给他身后的那个女孩，女孩又传给了莱姆斯，莱姆斯传给了小天狼星。

“布莱克”，纸条外面写着。小天狼星确认了下教授没在看他，展开了：“你父母会因为你分到格兰芬多失望吗？哈，为了这个简直都值得把你分在我们学院了。”

“最后，“西洪说，“任何情况下都不得自行测试任何魔药。等你们升入五年级，在我检查你们熬制的药水并确保安全后，你们可能有机会直接观察某些魔药的效果。但即使是狼人，我都不允许一年级学生在他身上测试魔药效果。”

“你们今天会熬制一个简单的魔药，主要来观察你们能否遵循我的指导。我希望你们每个人都能独立工作。如果两人共用一张桌子，没关系；但请分别用各自的坩埚熬制。”

西洪朝桌后的黑板挥动魔杖，黑板上出现了舒缓药膏的熬制说明，字迹整洁精确。小天狼星抄了下来，很高兴地发现这看起来很容易。他有一瞬间想知道，莉莉从没看过父母准备魔药，是否知道怎么精细地粉碎雏菊根。但她和欧律迪刻是同桌，应该没问题。

小天狼星把雏菊根切碎量好后，柳树皮和桉树叶还没浸透，他趁机环顾四周，看同学们进展如何。大多数还在准备雏菊根，但是好像每个人切得长度都差不多。 西弗勒斯·斯内普和罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇是同桌，在小天狼星前面两排。他们的雏菊根也准备好了，现在就等合适的时机加坩埚了。斯内普回头看着小天狼星笑了笑，转过身去朝莱斯特兰奇耳语。小天狼星不喜欢这个笑容，这让他想起了弟弟知道小天狼星即将受罚时的样子。

但他没时间多想，是时间加入雏根，再搅拌七次了。小天狼星切最后一项原料锦葵树汁时，一个玻璃小瓶突然滚过地板，停在小天狼星桌底，莱斯特兰奇急匆匆地走了过来。

“你离开座位做什么，莱斯特兰奇？”西洪问。

“我只是捡一下掉的瓶子，教授。”

“那捡完就回你座位上去。”

莱斯特兰奇在小天狼星坩埚旁犹豫了一下，但教授一直盯着他，他只好朝自己座位走去。小天狼星注意到他靠近自己坩埚的那只手一直紧攥着什么东西。莱斯特兰奇没能把手里的东西倒进小天狼星的坩埚，于是选了另一个目标替代：他在回座位的路上，把一把闪闪发光的黑色粉末倒进了莱姆斯的坩埚。

小天狼星不觉得莱姆斯看见了，但还没来得及警告他，莱姆斯的药水就开始起泡，他赶快退后一步，厌恶地皱了皱鼻子。片刻后液体表层大大的气泡开始破了，小天狼星知道了莱姆斯退后的原因：坩埚中散发着腐烂的恶臭。

“卢平！你做了什么？“教授大声喊道，迅速朝着恶臭的坩埚走去。他挥舞魔杖念着咒语消除臭味，“神影无踪！把动物原料添加到只接受植物成分的魔药中。你是笨还是在故意制造麻烦？这是什么？”

“我没有加，教授。”莱姆斯说。

“我知道你会是个麻烦，卢平，但我没想到这么快。格兰芬多扣二十五分。”

“他说他没有加，教授，“詹姆斯生气道，“他甚至没有动物原料。可能是他离开座位时加的。“詹姆斯指着莱斯特兰奇。

“我没有看到莱斯特兰奇这么做。你看到了吗？“西洪问道。詹姆斯微微摇了摇头。“我不需要你毫无根据地指责同学。”

小天狼星看到了，但他不能说。告密实在是太——下作了——但他也不能让莱姆斯因为他不愿说而受罚。

“我做的。”小天狼星说。詹姆斯立刻在座位上转身，愤怒地瞪着他。

“真的吗？”教授难以置信地问，“你加的什么？”

“甲虫眼睛。”斯内普转过身来，评估式地看着小天狼星。小天狼星显然看到他们的所作所为，但没有告发他们。

教授接受了小天狼星的回答。 “格兰芬多另外扣二十五分，八点钟去费尔奇先生办公室关禁闭，你去入口大厅等他。卢平，你去我办公室关禁闭。”

“莱姆斯为什么要关禁闭？“小天狼星问。

“他需要个正确制作这种魔药的机会。你有意见吗，卢平？”

“没有，先生。“莱姆斯开始打包收拾他的原料。

小天狼星向前倾身耳语道，“不是我做的 ，莱姆斯。”

“我知道，”莱姆斯也低声耳语。

小天狼星沉默地熬完了他的魔药。他希望这不是舒缓药膏，而是有害的药水，他知道自己想在谁身上试一下。

下课后莱姆斯早早地离开教室，但小天狼星留了下来，等待斯内普和莱斯特兰奇。

“你死定了，布莱克，”詹姆斯经过时故意撞了下小天狼星的肩膀。

“晚点再说，波特。”

斯内普平静地走过来，看着小天狼星的眼睛：“甲虫眼睛。你很聪明啊，把它们放在卢平坩埚里。你怎么知道他们会对魔药有这种效果？”

“小心你的后背。”小天狼星把包挎在肩上，“我可能不想让老师牵涉进来，但这不意味着我会让你伤害我的朋友后还毫发无伤。”

“朋友？”斯内普冷笑道，“他们不是你朋友。他们不比我们更喜欢你。”他回头看了看正站在他身后的莱斯兰奇和罗齐尔。 “至于'小心我的后背'，我不觉得你们哪个对我们几个有什么胜算。我们机率更大，不是吗？”

* * * * *

小天狼星走近格兰芬多塔和宿舍时，步伐越来越快。他知道詹姆斯可能在等他，摩拳擦掌地希望跟他打一架，但他没有被吓倒，事实上他相当期待。他走进公共休息室时，没有一个高年级学生关注他，这意味着他在第一天就导致格兰芬多被扣了五十分的消息还没传出去，但小天狼星知道不会很久的。

莱姆斯坐在公共休息室的一张大桌子上，看起来早早地在做第一个魔咒课的作业。小天狼星进来时他没抬头，小天狼星也不打扰他，他关注的是詹姆斯。

詹姆斯坐在他的行李箱上，盯着门，小天狼星一进来他立刻站了起来，双手在两侧攥成拳头。彼得坐在自己床上读魔法史课本，看到小天狼星和詹姆斯的对峙，他好像希望自己消失一样缩回了枕头。

“没等太久就展示出自己真正忠诚于哪个学院了，对吧，布莱克？”詹姆斯气愤地问。

“你都不了解我，就这么肯定我'真正忠诚'于哪个学院？你这个自以为是的混蛋，波特。”

小天狼星把书包丢到地上，准备迎接战斗。

“有什么可知道的？我看到你的家人穿着长袍和斗篷大摇大摆地出现在国王十字站台。你们讨厌麻瓜到都不能忍受跟麻瓜穿一样的衣服。”

“那是我妈妈，不是——”

“你从一开始就在欺负莱姆斯和彼得。”

“我没有！“小天狼星瞥了眼彼得，希望他相信自己。彼得恐惧地盯着他。

“分院时取笑彼得的名字？搞砸了莱姆斯的魔药？无法忍受混血学生在魔药课上做得好吗？你对彼得有什么看法？你觉得他家不够有钱，在魔法界和重要人物没有足够的联系吗？不值得你表现出一点点善意？”

“我没有取笑他的名字。“他恳求地看着彼得。 “对吧，彼得？他向你灌输这个想法之前，你觉得我在嘲笑你吗？”他不在乎詹姆斯是否相信他，但他希望彼得能。

“我——”彼得紧张地看着詹姆斯，又看小天狼星，“我没这么认为，但是——”

“你对莱姆斯的所作所为又想怎么抵赖？”詹姆斯走近他挑战道，完全挡住了小天狼星看向彼得的视线。

“莱姆斯相信我没做，关你什么事儿？”小天狼星也向前走了几步，他比詹姆斯高几英寸，用身高优势低头紧盯着他。

“你扣了我的学院五十分，这就关我的事！你没有如愿分到斯莱特林，不能帮他们得分，你就这样帮你朋友赢，通过——”

小天狼星一拳打向了詹姆斯的内脏，他被打得弯了下腰。然后詹姆斯腰都没直就直接向前冲去，把小天狼星推倒在地板。他们俩拼命地挥拳相向，四肢乱糟糟地缠斗在一起，都想把对方打得更疼。

“统统石化！”有人喊道，詹姆斯的身体突然僵硬。“统统石化！”声音再次响起，小天狼星觉得自己从里到外都冻结了，他努力想看向门口是谁在念咒语，但甚至没法移动眼睛。他可以感到心脏在肋骨上砰砰作响，好像胸成了个过小的笼子。他试图深吸一口气但也做不到，只能继续浅浅地呼吸。他自己动不了，但好像有人在挪他。从他的视线看去，房间突然开始倾斜并剧烈转动，有人搂着他的腰把他从地板上拉起来推到墙边。他看着莱姆斯离开他，同样扶起詹姆斯，把他推到对面墙上。

“我不知道你们是否能听到我的声音，”莱姆斯，他双臂在胸前交叉，先后看着面对面的两堵墙上两个僵硬的身体，他俩在瞪着彼此，“但我希望你能。如果你俩想互相残杀，没问题。但这场战斗可能是因为魔药课而起，所以我要说，小天狼星没在我的坩埚里放任何东西，是一个斯莱特林做的。不过西洪教授无论如何都想关我禁闭，所以怎么都所谓了。小天狼星说是他只是因为他不想让我惹麻烦。现在如果我解开你们俩，你们能保证不会杀了对方吗？”他依旧看着他俩，抬了抬眉毛。“我就当你们的沉默是同意了。”

莱姆斯用魔杖指着詹姆斯说：“万咒皆终。”詹姆斯瞬间放松下来，深深呼了口气。他从嘴角擦去一滴血，对小天狼星皱着眉头。莱姆斯也解开了小天狼星。

“说了不是我做的。”小天狼星厉声说。他想摸摸瘀血的颧骨或下颚，但极力抑制着这个冲动。

“可能是斯莱特林干的，但你害我们扣了五十分，你该死的蛇。”詹姆斯反驳道。

小天狼星大步向前走了几步，还想打詹姆斯，但莱姆斯用魔杖指着他。小天狼星停下来，莱姆斯也放下魔杖，看着詹姆斯。

“你这是什么逻辑？”莱姆斯问道。

“如果布莱愿意告诉教授实际是谁干的，扣分的就是他们，而不是我们。上课第一天，格兰芬多已经倒第一了。布莱克今天证明了他对谁忠诚，我不会忘的。”

“我一周之内就能赢回你这宝贵的五十分。”小天狼星抓起书包，放到床上反击道。“这让你满意了吗，你这自大的刺头？”

“你本来就该给格兰芬多赢得积分，你比我多赢五十分我才满意。”

* * * * *

小天狼星花了两个小时，不用魔法把整个大厅拖了一遍，然后还得拖前厅。他在心里做了个备忘录：除非避无可避否则绝对不要跟费尔奇关禁闭了。他拧干拖把，盯着脏水；然后还得清空铲斗，再用清水和清洁魔药重新装满，再进行下一步。他脊柱向后弯曲来伸展肌肉时闭了会儿眼，突然听见水桶在叮当响，他及时睁开眼，刚好看见浑水从桶里甩出来，整个干净的地面全脏了，桶好像被看不见的什么东西拉着甩在水后。

“什么鬼！”小天狼星骂道。

* * * * * 

第二天早晨，他的婶婶洛的猫头鹰往他粥里扔了封信，小天狼星还有点惊讶。或者更确切地说，这封不是吼叫信，他有点惊讶。猫头鹰径直飞向他，都没在斯莱特林餐桌前停一下。小天狼星想知道，婶婶是不是找到了什么方法，把吼叫信伪装成了普通信件。所以他小心翼翼地打开信，展开羊皮纸，灰褐色的粉末洒了出来，他右手指关节周围的皮肤上突然长出了深灰色的东西。羊皮纸上什么都没写，小天狼星觉得，无论这粉末是什么，婶婶想说的可能都让它说了。

他不知道这是什么；如果能治的话要怎么治。但他确实知道，如果没有解药，被药水或粉末毒到是不会自动恢复的。他抬头看向教职工餐桌，最适合帮他的教授正在吃早餐。他用空白的羊皮纸将粉末样品舀回信封，朝魔药老师走去。

“请原谅，西洪教授，”小天狼星说，“但我今早收到到一封信，里面夹了些灰褐色的粉末，洒我手上了。”

西洪旁边一位老师戴上一对夹鼻眼镜，仔细地看着小天狼星的手。

“你有粉末的样品吗？”西洪问道。

“有的先生，在这信封里。”

“看起来像是肉瘤粉。“年长巫师对西洪说。

“有可能，”西洪同意道，“但我得先测试才能确定，等我下了第一节课吧。”年长巫师哼了一声：“半小时后肉瘤就消不掉了。等到下课再治，他的手指就再也不能正常弯曲了。”他用魔杖敲了小天狼星的每根手指，肉瘤消失了。 “如果再次发生这种情况，年轻人，只需要用魔杖敲击肉瘤，想象你皮肤光滑的样子就行了。应该有效。”

“谢谢您，教授——”

“Swiven，我教黑魔法防御术。好多年没见过肉瘤了。你脸上也是寄肉瘤粉的人打的吗？”

“不是，先生。”

“多方树敌啊？看起来你最好上课时也小心点儿。”

* * * * *

“大家早上好，我是麦格教授。除了担任变形课教师之外，我也是格兰芬多的院长。一会儿我会告诉你们，作为老师我对你们的期待是什么。但从你们俩的脸来看，“严厉的女巫先看了看小天狼星，又看了看詹姆斯，”也许我该作为学院院长跟你们俩先谈谈。能不能请你们哪位告诉我，你们俩怎么都有瘀伤？“

小天狼星看了看詹姆斯的黑眼圈，他希望詹姆斯跟自己一样疼。

“我绊倒了，教授，”詹姆斯说。小天狼星有点惊讶，是他先打的第一拳，詹姆斯完全可以说实话，这样小天狼星可就有麻烦了。毕竟，格兰芬多院长会觉得谁更有可能挑事儿呢，布莱克还是波特？

“布莱克？”她问道。

“我们俩都在楼梯上绊倒了，教授。”

“我明白了。”麦格教授紧紧地抿起嘴。 “那我要给全班一些建议。”尽管她这么说，目光却有意地看着小天狼星，“无论你是否分到了心怡的学院，现在你都是这个学院的学生了。”小天狼星皱着眉头：显然她跟其他格兰芬多想法一样。然后教授看着詹姆斯：“无论你是否想与你的院友做朋友，学院都是你的家，院友是你的家人。有时家人会存在性格冲突或意见分歧，但总需要共同生活，必须学会互相容忍。”她再次看回小天狼星：“如果你什么问题无法自行解决，我办公室的门总是敞开的。这话适用于所有学生。”她看了莱姆斯片刻，然后迅速扫视了班上其他人。

* * * * * 

小天狼星量了下他变形课的作业：“十七英寸”，他皱了皱眉。他至少还要写三段，这篇文章才算完整，但麦格教授要求十五英寸。小天狼星对这位教授还不够了解：不知道她是喜欢一篇即使太长但很详细的论文；还是会因为长论文会额外增加她的工作量而讨厌它？小天狼星通常不在乎。他想怎么写就怎么写，分数无所谓。但他发过誓要在一周内比波特多赢五十分。他开始以为这不会太难，他小学时完全不用努力也是班上的佼佼者。但不幸的是，詹姆斯今天在每一节课上都证明了自己不比小天狼星差。

“布莱克，”一位声音低沉的高年级学生撞了下小天狼星的肩膀。

“怎么了？”他头都没抬，愤怒地问。他很快就知道格兰芬多的公共休息室对他来说不是个做作业的好地方，但他固执地不愿从战斗中退缩逃到宿舍去。在宿舍，他只需要处理詹姆斯一个人的敌意。

“校长想见你，让我带你去。“小天狼星惊讶地抬起头：那位低头看他的少年袍子上固定着一个级长徽章，“为什么？”

“你到了就知道了，不是吗？”

小天狼星迅速把东西放在包里。他站起来，犹豫了一会儿，然后把书包挎在肩上。他不想先把书包放回宿舍让校长等他；但如果留在这儿，他怀疑会有谁捣鬼。级长步子很大，小天狼星必须快步才能跟上。他试图记一下路，但城堡就像个迷宫，他很快就记不清都转过哪些弯了。

级长在一个大石像前停了来，说：“蟑螂群。”石像低头看了看级长，让开了路。 “邓布利多教授正在等你，”级长向隐藏在石像后的螺旋楼梯做了个手势。楼梯不停上旋，即使在他之前的学校小天狼星也从未见过这样的东西。他只犹豫了半秒钟就踏了上去。他一路上攀升，发现自己还挺喜欢移动楼梯的。他可以像常规步骤一样轻松地爬楼梯，但速度提高了一倍。

他走到楼梯顶时，一扇巨大的橡木门在他面前半开着。他习惯性地先偷看了一眼再去敲门。一位白发巫师双手背后站立，正望向窗外。听到小天狼星的敲门声，邓布利多转过身笑了笑。

“进来吧，布莱克先生。谢谢你这么快就来了。”

小天狼星走进房间几英尺，尽可能不引人注意地多看了下圆形办公室。他的教养不允许他这样，但他天生好奇。父母不止一次地告诉过他，在长辈或上级面前，除了看他们或他们所指示之处上，看哪里都是不合适的。陪着母亲拜访她的朋友时，他一次次到处看，回到家就会受罚。

“坐吧。”校长拍了拍他办公桌前的一个高椅背催促道，然后没等小天狼星遵命就坐在桌子后。校长指了指桌角一碗巧克力。 “想吃点巧克力吗？”

小天狼星想到了进门密码。 “不了，谢谢。”

“晚上好，小天狼星，”一个更熟悉的声音从墙上说道。小天狼星立刻发现了是哪张肖像跟他说话。

“您好，曾祖父。”实际上可能还有一两个“曾”，但小天狼星永远不记得有多少，尤其通过父亲或母亲的家族计算，这个数字可能还有所不同时。

“才上课第二天，你就惹了够叫到校长办公室的麻烦了。不能说我很惊讶。失望，但不惊讶。”

“小天狼星没有惹麻烦，菲尼亚斯，“邓布利多责备道。

“他会的。”小天狼星的祖先保证道，“他非常聪明，但他不怎么思考。”

“我更愿意自己得出结论，菲尼亚斯，”邓布利多用一种“到此为止”的语气坚定地说。

“非常好，”菲尼亚斯嗤之以鼻。他闭上眼睛，将下巴垂在胸前，像在打盹，但小天狼星确信他会清楚地听每一个字。

“我收到了你父母的来信，”邓布利多说，“显然，他们对你分到格兰芬多非常失望，他们要求再给你一次分院的机会。”小天狼星觉得“命令”可能更准确。他早就该意识到，如果他没分到“合适的”学院，父母肯定会干涉。他抬头看着邓布利多后面架子上的分院帽，感觉自己的胃开始不舒服了。

邓布利多专注地看着他：“我通常会告诉父母这是违反学校政策的。”小天狼星出了一口气，他都没意识到自己在屏息。

“但是麦格教授告诉我，你和波特先生昨晚都发生了点”意外”。我也知道你已经因为捉弄一个院友而被关了禁闭。我担心也许你融入格兰芬多有困难。如果可以重新分院你愿意吗？”

“不愿意。”小天狼星立刻说。

邓布利多微笑着靠在椅背上。 “为什么呢？”

“说到'融入'，我在哪个学院都不重要。哪个都不会'融入'进去的。三个学院会因为我是布莱克而恨我，斯莱特林会因为我的信仰而恨我。既然无论如何我都会被讨厌，我真的希望不去斯莱特林。无意冒犯，曾祖父。”

菲尼亚斯睁开眼睛片刻，皱着，但没有发表评论。

“你信奉什么，小天狼星？”邓布利多问道。 “别担心，这个办公室的谈话不会外传。菲尼斯把谈话内容告诉你家人。”

小天狼星不确定他对菲尼亚斯像邓布利多那样有信心，但他要说的父母已经熟知了。 “我知道我不信什么。我不相信纯血统优于麻瓜出身，也不信巫师优于麻瓜。我的叔叔阿尔法德娶了个麻瓜，她苔丝。她很聪明，有趣，善良，而且——我的父母谈到她，就像她是某种昆虫，是完全不同的物种，就因为她不懂魔法。她不懂魔法有什么大不了的。苔丝能弹钢琴，这意味着她优于我母亲吗，因为我母亲一个音符也不会弹奏？唔，实际上苔丝确实比我母亲好，但不是因为这个。”菲尼亚斯清了清嗓子，提醒小天狼星他正听着呢。“你也不喜欢我的母亲，”小天狼星向祖先说。

“你有没有对你室友说过这些？”邓布利多问道。

“我们没有过掏心的谈话。”小天狼星回答。

“在我看来，”邓布利多笑着说，“你的室友们先对你有了偏见，这对你不公平。或许你可以找个机会，让某个人或者某些人知道你相信什么，这样他们就会知道你内心到底是什么样的人。”

“也许吧，这也不容易。詹姆斯讨厌我，彼得害怕我，莱姆斯喜欢独处。“

“我真诚地希望你和室友的麻烦很快就会结束，小天狼星。但我也希望，这对你能是个很好的学习机会。”小天狼星皱起眉头，他不确定邓布利多的意思。“一出生就有你这样优势的人并不常有机会亲身体验偏见。现在和你在同一学院的某些同学，他们的余生中都会受到偏见，我非常希望这种经历会帮你共情。”

“你是说像莉莉·伊万斯那样的人。”小天狼星说。

“不止。在我们的世界中，麻瓜不是唯一受到歧视的。”* * * * *

“有人收到了一封吼叫信。”一个格兰芬多喊道。小天狼星抬头看到一只猫头鹰尖叫着朝他飞来，抓子紧紧抓着一个亮红色的信封。

“非常感谢，Eris，”母亲的猫头鹰把信放在小天狼星面前，他抱怨道，“你不能把它丢在湖里吗？”猫头鹰迅速飞走了。这不是母亲第一次给小天狼星寄吼叫信，他知道最好别逗留。 “大家对不起了”小天狼星对着所有人说。只有他知道，他不仅在为吼叫信的音量抱歉，还为他母亲满信的恶毒的偏见而道歉。没人坐得离小天狼星太近，但大厅里没人会听不到他母亲长篇大论。他打开了冒烟的信封。

“我原以为，我听到长子被分到冲动的白痴和热爱麻瓜的血统背叛者的学院时，是我一生最羞辱的时刻。”

小天狼星想爬到桌子底下藏起来。格兰芬多只是怀疑他的家人是什么样时就已经不喜欢他了。现在他母亲让他们毫无疑问了，他们只会更加鄙视他。

“然后我发现我错了。收到那个傻瓜校长的信——”

小天狼星抬头看向教职工桌，看到邓布利多笑得很开心。

“ ——对，我知道他能听到，你这个不服管教的兔崽子。'他还写，‘在与小天狼星谈话之后，我知道分院结果是正确的。'”小天狼星也冲着邓布利多笑了。

“我只能想象你跟那个路都走不稳的疯子说了什么垃圾，真让我恶心，小天狼星····布莱克！我们努力要教你高尚的标准和理想，你一次又一次地拒绝了。我们家世世代代的巫师都保持了血统的纯净，但是你表现出哪怕一点点对家族的感激吗？没有！”

提到血统，小天狼星的眼神又回到吼叫信上。 莉莉和莱姆斯坐得只有几码远，小天狼星不敢朝他们的方向看。

“阿尔法德和安多米达要为此负责，这俩热爱麻瓜种的家伙在你脑袋里塞满了麻瓜和我们平等的念头，简直荒谬。要是被我抓住你再给他俩哪个写信，我就把你脖子拧断！”

“我现在警告你，不要跟比我们身份低的人做朋友，玷污家族尊严！你可能困在一个接受麻瓜垃圾的学院，但是你不准和他们交往！”

母亲的最后一句话让小天狼星恨不得钻进地缝里。他盯着吼叫信爆炸开来。桌子上有人开始鼓掌，然后另一个，再一个。小天狼星惊讶地抬起头：格兰芬多不仅在为他鼓掌，还在对他微笑。詹姆斯突然站了起来，学院其他人也跟着站了起来。小天狼星听到身后长凳刮在石头地板的声音，他转过身，看到邻桌的许多拉文克劳也加入了起立鼓掌的行列。

带小天狼星到邓布利多办公室的级长走过来，伸出一只：“欢迎来到格兰芬多，小天狼星，”他大声说，声音大得盖过到了掌声。

小天狼星和级长握手时笑了：“这可能是我母亲为我做过的最好的一件事情。”他想。

\- 写于2003年10月，译于2019年2月19日。

注：关于邓不利多问小天狼星的问题：“如果能重新分院，你愿意吗？”请注意邓不利多并没有真正同意重新分院。如果他在考虑，那无疑也是他在担心小天狼星早晚会猜出莱姆斯的秘密的。


End file.
